


your skin and bones turn into something beautiful

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Fic A Day In May [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, ficadayinmay, i just really felt like writing something fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You really are, you know.’<br/>‘I am what?’<br/>‘Beautiful.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	your skin and bones turn into something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Yellow' by Coldplay.

Ian had always looked so beautiful asleep.

The worries of the world seemed to just wash away from his face, leaving him looking so peaceful and young it made Mickey’s heart ache a little. His eyelashes would flutter sometimes, and he’d grasp at the sheets, mumbling incoherently. Ian almost glowed in the moonlight, making the smatterings of freckles across his shoulders and back look like constellations against the sky of his skin. Or rather, the heaven of his skin. The heaven of Ian. Because to Mickey, Ian _was_ heaven.

When Ian had just woke up, he looked as beautiful as he did asleep, with his hair sticking up in a hundred different directions, and a tiny smile on his face when he caught Mickey watching him.

And that was always when Mickey would smile back a little and reach his hand out to touch him.

Mickey would run a finger down his arm, swirling tiny patterns up over his shoulder and to his back. He would trace the freckles there, and the invisible lines that made up the constellations, before ghosting his finger along Ian’s spine. Mickey would trail his fingers over Ian’s neck, then up to his hair to card them through the fiery red strands.

He would do it all with that tiny smile, because Mickey couldn’t believe how they had ended up here, and how he had been so lucky to get this magnificent creature in his life.

 

* * *

 

Ian was going through the photos on Mickey’s phone.

Mickey was always the one behind the camera when they took Lia out for trips, but he never took any of the photos on Ian’s phone. Which made it a bit difficult for Ian to have a picture of the three of them as the wallpaper on his own cellphone.

He was browsing through them, looking for a suitable photo, when he had apparently gone through the last of the pictures from their trip to the zoo.

The photos Ian came across were dark – black and white, mostly. It took him a long time to figure out what he was looking at.

‘You found one yet?’ Mickey asked quietly, coming to sit beside Ian on the couch, having just put their daughter to bed.

Ian frowned in response. ‘Nope, but I did find these.’ He held the phone up to Mickey. ‘What are they?’

Mickey blushed – _actually blushed_ – and grabbed the phone out of Ian’s hand. ‘Nothin’.’

‘You know, I’m pretty sure in our vows somewhere there was something about honesty..?’ Ian raised an eyebrow.

Mickey sighed and found a clearer, brighter picture he had obviously edited to change the contrast and highlight the object of the photos. ‘There.’

Ian cocked his head and took the phone back and studied the photo for a few seconds. ‘It’s me.’ He said, surprise colouring his tone.

‘Good spotting, Firecrotch.’

‘...Am I asleep?’

‘Yeah.’ Mickey said again. ‘You look really beautiful when you sleep.’

Ian couldn’t honestly remember the last time Mickey had called him beautiful. Possibly never. ‘Beautiful?’

Mickey nodded. ‘When I’m having a shitty day, I take my phone out and look at that for a few seconds, and it gets me through.’

Ian smiled and gave him his phone back. ‘Are you embarrassed? You don’t need to be. We are kinda married, you know.’ He pulled out his own phone and swiped his finger on the screen a few times before passing it to Mickey. ‘I have the same thing.’

The screen was taken up by a similar photo to that on Mickey’s phone, except it was him and not Ian. (Which would make sense.) Mickey looked up to Ian, and saw he was still smiling.

‘You look beautiful too, Mick.’

 

* * *

 

Mickey had always looked so different when he was asleep, compared to the person he was when he was awake.

The creases between his eyebrows were all smoothed out, there was no pain, sarcasm, or worry on his face, and Ian couldn’t believe that this was the same man who said “fuck” as every second word.

His dark hair was a sharp contrast to the milky white skin it came paired with, and it all looked very ethereal to Ian.

He loved this peaceful Mickey more than a lot of things, but he would rather take the animated, vulgar and sarcastic Mickey he had married, because as well as being the rude man that almost everyone knew him to be, Ian had seen under the surface and layers of dirt to find the polished gem now asleep on the pillow beside his own.

 

* * *

 

Mickey could feel himself teetering on the edge of sleep when Ian’s quiet voice pulled him back.

‘Mick?’

‘Yeah, Firecrotch?’

‘You really are, you know.’

‘I am what?’ Mickey asked, looking up to Ian.

‘Beautiful.’


End file.
